Heaven's Civil War
by iwannabeawriter
Summary: This story takes place about 3 weeks after 'The French Mistake'. It's about Heavens Civil war and the rivalry between Castiel and Raphael after Balthazar gives Cass Heavens Weapons. Please review. Thanks, i hope you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Heaven's War**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

**This story takes place about 3 weeks after 'The French Mistake'. This story is centric around my ideas of Heaven's Civil War. It's mostly about Castiel and Raphael but Sam and Dean will most likely appear in this story. R&R please. Thanks for reading.**

Raphael flew down from Heaven and was at his destination in an instant. He'd grown tired of the war up there. He just wished he could've ended it weeks ago! But his enemies played him like a fool! Like a child! But he would have his wish soon. He wanted Castiel dead and he was going to get his wish.

He walked closer to the window. The first step of his new plan was here. The night Castiel bested him for the first time in this war he'd left his lieutenant trapped in the unreal reality. It was his punishment for letting his enemies trick him and let them get an advantage in this civil war. If he could he'd let him rot in there but he needed a trained assasin and tracker to help him with his plan.

He raised his hand and focused his power on the window. The red symbol appeared on the window and he could feel the portal opening. He focused more of his power on it and the light of the symbol intesified. The window suddenly smashed and the figure of Virgil's vessel landed on the ground, with a grunt from Virgil.

Raphael stood over him. He waited a few seconds for Virgil's wounds to heal completely and for him to look up at him.

Finally Virgil looked up at him. Raphael stared him down. Their weren't many people that scared Virgil but Raphael was certainly one of the few that did. Obviously even in his new vessel, Virgil knew it was him

"Get up, Virgil!" Raphael snapped. Virgil quickly scurried to get back to his feet. When he did he brushed all the glass of his coat, stood straight and gave Raphael a respectful bow. Raphael remained silent and waited for Virgil to speak. Finally he did. "Sir," He said, "Thank you for releasing me." "Do not thank me!" Raphael snapped, "If i had any other choice i would have left you in that illusion of a realm to _ROT!_ I trusted you to be my right hand soldier and you failed in your first important mission! You let Castiel and Balthazar play me like a fool!"

"But..sir," Virgil stammered, "I do not understand. You pulled the Winchesters out and they had the key to the Weapons. I trust you retrieved it from them?" Raphael stared at him with a cold glare and reached into his Armani suit jacket pocket. Since the night only weeks ago he was fortunate enough to find a new vessel. A strong male vessel of a Navy Seal. He was just glad he was finally out of that female vessel that Balthazar had called him 'honey' for.

He pulled the fake key he took from the Winchesters and showed it to Virgil. "This key you mean!" He said, in a tone full of rage and humiliation, "This key is about as useless to me as you were! This key is not a key to Heaven's Weapons but to a Bus Station locker! While you were in that fake realm, chasing the Winchesters and their decoy key, Balthazar was handing over all of the Weapons to Castiel! Because of your failure and stupidity it has actually become _possible_ for him and _his _followers to _win this war!"_ He shouted the last part loudly making Virgil take a step back. He looked down at his feet. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid.

Raphael breathed heavily and tried to calm down before he killed Virgil. He really wanted too, but he had released him for a reason and it would do no good to smite him now.

"But," The Archangel said, "I am willing to give you one last chance to redeem yourself and to make an actual contribution to help me and our true leader, our brother Michael and the results we all want. Michael and Lucifer freed from Hell, the final battle and Lucifer and Humanity dead like they both deserve to be."

"What are your orders, sir?" Virgil said, relieved that he had another chance. Raphael handed him a small, folded up piece of paper. "You are to find these 3 creatures and you only have 48 hours to do so."

Virgil unfolded the piece of paper and looked at the names of the three creatures and looked back to Raphael. "Sir, these are extremely powerful creatures. They are much more powerful than me."

Raphael smiled, "Well, i wouldn't be complaining if they were to destroy you. But you have nothing to worry about. They no longer have their sources of power. You are to find them, do _not _harm them, and when you have found them you are to contact me. Understood?"

Virgil nodded quickly and said "Yes sir." He gave a polite bow. He didn't like idea of meeting these 3 creatures but he didn't want to end up back on Raphaels bad side. He feared that more.

"And Virgil," Raphael said, "2 more things. Do not let Castiel or any of his army find you doing these things. And... do not fail me again because i will not be so merciful a second time."

And then Raphael flew away disappeared in front of Virgils eyes with a fluttering sound of wings. Raphaels last words sent chills down his spine. He just hoped he could find these 3 creatures in time. Without getting his wings fried and smited.

By them or Raphael.

**In this story, my version of the different universe is it being a fake world. Balthazar created the universe when he cast the spell in The French Mistake. The realm exists for as long as anyone exists inside it, so now that Virgils out the different world doesn't exist any more.**

**I hope you enjoy my story. Please review. Healthy criticism welcome. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heaven's War**

**Chapter 2**

Castiel sat on a tree log with his hands on his knees, looking over the lake, one of many in Heaven

He enjoyed the few peaceful moments he got away from the battlefield. He had enjoyed more of them then usual over the past number of weeks. Ever since the night Balthazar had given him Heaven's Weapons, Raphael and his forces had temporarily retreated. Castiel had scared Raphael that night. Castiel knew that Raphael wouldn't give up that easily, that the war was not yet over so he still remained cautious but for now he had the advantage.

He really wanted to end this war. No, he _needed, _to end this war. He was tired of the fighting, of brothers and sisters killing each other and the destruction of Heaven. Heaven used to be so peaceful, so full of love but now it was virtually an all around battlefield. Heaven was his home and it was not supposed to be like this.

Not for the first time, Castiel wished he had finished it all weeks ago. He wished he'd have killed Raphael the night he saved Balthazar, Sam and Dean. With the Weapons in his possesion he believed he could defeat Raphael and it was clear Raphael thought so too the last time they met. But he showed mercy to the Archangel in exchange for Balthazar's life. He didn't regret it. He just wished it could be different.

He had considered multiple times to use time travel to win the war quicker. He had thought about going back to the night he recieved the Weapons, to kill Raphael and end the war. If the Archangel died his army would resist but without Raphaels leadership, his army would crumble and Castiel could rebuild Heaven to the paradise it once was. But if their was one thing he had learned over the last 3 years, it was that if you change something in the past, you can never know for sure what effect it would happen on the present. He couldn't risk some thing badly unexpected to happen.

Cass was immersed in his his thoughts, but he still heard the fluttering of wings behind him and his hand twitched toward his trench coat pocket where his Angel Blade layed.

"Mind your blood pressure Cassie." A sarcastic voice said, "It's only me." Cass turned his head to see his friend, both his hands in his pockets, completely at ease. "Balthazar." Castiel said, bluntly, turning back to the lake. Without waiting for Cass's invitation, Balthazar came and sat down beside the other Angel on the tree log. They both remained silent.

After a moment, Balthazar broke the silence, "So, Cassie, still dwelling on things you didn't do when you got the chance?" Castiel turned his head towards his friend, "I'm not dwelling..." Balthazar cut him off, "Yes, you are Cass. So, you didn't win the war when you had the chance. So what? Raphaels a wussy girl or did you not see his vessel? And now you've got him cowering under a rock like a bug. Why can you not take pleasure in that like i do?" It was rhetorical question, Balthazar wasn't expecting an answer.

Castiel stood up and walked closer to the water. He stayed silent for a short minute and then turned back to Ballthazar. "Balthazar, do you not understand how important this all is? Our brothers and sister are slaughtering each other every day! Heaven is now a battlefield filled with hatred and anger! It's nothing like it used to be! And it's all because Michael, Lucifer and Raphael all have their resentments and hatreds towards mankind, a species that do not even know for sure we exist! And, **_i am sick of it!"_**

"Wow, Cass, not often you get so angry. But, to answer your question, i do know how important this is. Thats why im here, fighting on your side of this war."

Balthazar stood up and walked over to his friend, put his hand on his soldier. "Cass, do you know why i joined you to fight this fight? Why i gave you the Weapons?

"No." Cass, replied, "Why?" "Because, i once thought that you couldn't stop the fighting. I thought the only way that the fighting would stop was if Dad came home. I still believe that. I still believe that the only way the fighting will stop _completely _is if Dad comes home. But you can still end this civil war. You can still restore Heaven, even if _all_ the fighting doesn't stop. Thats why i joined you. Because i want to end this war, just as much as you do."

"I'm trying..." Cass began, but Balthazar cut him off again, "I know you are but sitting by a lake, thinking about what you didn't do isn't going to win this war at all, let alone, faster. You want to end this war? Then let's get back to work."

Castiel sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "Your right," He said, "We need to get back to work now, not dwell on the past."

Balthazar grinned and smacked Cass on the side of the shoulder, "About time Cassie. So, should we go back to the roadhouse now?"

"You go," said Cass, "I need to talk to some of our allies first."

Balthazar snorted, "Yeah, great, ok say hey to Mr. Asshole Winchester for me."

Cass rolled his eyes, "Balthazar don't insult..." A flutter of wings and Balthazar was gone before Castiel finished what he was saying.

And with a flutter of wings Castiel was gone too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heavens's War**

**Chapter 3**

**Please Review. Thanks.**

A lone man sat at his desk in his dining room, typing on his computer rapidly, late into the night. He had been writing for hours now and was starting to grow tired but he couldn't stop writing. He had a writers block to his writing and had recently found 'inspiration' to type another story. He wanted to get it out on to the pages so he wouldn't forget the 'idea' that was now in his head.

He stopped for a second to flex his wrists. They were extremely sore from writing for so many hours. He reached to the glass beside his keyboard and when he brought it into the light of his computer screen saw that it was empty.

_'I'm gonna need a drink, if i'm gonna get this all out tonight.' _He thought. He stood up from his chair and walked into the kitchen and over to the bench. He picked up the bottle of Whiskey that stood on the kitchen bench to pour it into his glass but then decided to leave the glass and just take the whole bottle. It was nothing he hadn't done before.

He gulped a mouthful of the Whiskey as he sat back down in his chair. The man placed the bottle beside his keyboard like had with his glass only hours earlier. He looked at the computer screen, placed his hands on the keyboard and continued writing his story.

The story had many important topics, ones he would never forget even without the pages, especially the key parts like,

3 creatures... Assassin... Weapons... War... Hell.

The writer had of course written stories like this before. His stories were so indepth and precise in detail several people he knew said they were true stories. Especially the one where he had actually wrote himself into the story.

"Yeah, well i won't be in this story." The man chuckled to himself.

"Don't be so sure, Chuck Shurley."

* * *

><p>Sam walked into Bobby's study where Dean and Bobby were both reading books of course like all three of them always were. They were trying to find a summoning ritual for the demon Meg. Before the whole Crowley incident, Meg had caused alot of trouble for the Winchesters. Like Dean said, Meg was smart to run from them after Cass killed Crowley. They were going to kill her, whether she helped or not because she was an evil bitch. You shouldn't honour deals with creatures like Meg.<p>

Sam picked up a book from the stack Bobby had brought home. It was his third book looking for this summoning ritual. He was getting sick of reading...

"Hey Dean," Sam said, Dean looked up, "Why don't we call Cass, see if he knows how to find Meg?"

"No, Sam." Dean answered, angrily throwing his book down on the couch, "That bastard used us as bait with Raphael. And you wanna call him for help?" "He did what he had to do." Sam defended, he was starting to understand why Castiel did what he did. He may not have even known Balthazar had lied to them about the key but he understood why Cass had said he'd have done the same thing. Cass must've been having bigger problems then He, Dean or Bobby had grasped when he first told them about the 'Civil War'.

"Yeah, he used us. Hell of a friend." Dean scowled. "Well i'm going to call him." Sam said. He stood up and just as he was about to pray, a whooshing sound filled the room and Castiel was standing right in front of him.

"Don't bother, Sam." said Castiel, "I'm already here." He glanced at Dean, then looked back to Sam. He waited for the man to speak first.

"Hey, Cass" Sam spoke, "What are you doing here?" Castiels head tilted slightly to the side and he asked, "You do not wish me to be here?" Sam and Dean answered at the same time but being two different answers, Sam saying 'Yes.' and Dean answering, 'No.'

"Dean!" Sam and Bobby both exclaimed at the same time. "What?" Dean asked but nobody answered him.

"What do you need help with, Sam?" Cass asked, ignoring what Dean had said. "Ah, Cass, we were wondering whether you knew any summoning ritual or some spell that would help us find Meg." "The female Demon?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"I'll put the word out in my army but i do not not know the summoning ritual for the female hellspawn. She is an an unusually powerful Demon, so ways of tracking her are limited."

"Big help you've been." Dean muttered quietly but the three all heard him. Before Sam could defend Cass, Bobby walked up to Dean and said "Outside." and started to physically force Dean out of the library but Dean didn't put up a fight. Castiel glanced at them on their way out but quickly looked back to Sam.

"I'm sorry, i couldn't be of more help Sam." said Cass, Sam sighed, sat back down in his chair and said "it's okay."

Sam looked bak at Cass, "How come you knew the spell to find Crowley and not Meg. Crowleys way more powerful then her." "Crowleys more powerful then Meg, Sam, but he was also King of Hell." Cass replied, "The spell i used to find him was not his personal location ritual but a spell to find any King of Hell."

"Oh," Sam said, disappointed, "Ok."

"Sam," Castiel said, "I know this a bad time but i need your help." Sam frowned, "You need our help?" "Yes." answered Castiel.

"Ok." "I need you to call for me if ever you find any cases possibly concerning Angels. I need to know if any Angels are doing anything on earth."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Because," Castiel replied, "Since Balthazar gave me the Weapons, Raphael and his forces have retreated from attacking me and my soldiers. Raphael doesn't want to face me, cause he knows if i use the Weapons power i could kill him. Its beginning to get too quiet up there and i think Raphael is planning something else to win the war. I need to find out what hes up to in Heaven and on Earth because i know hes not going to give up that easily."

"Nothings ever easy for us, Cass." Sam chuckled, making a small smile appear on Cass's face, "I'll keep a look out Cass. All you gotta do is ask."

"Thank you Sam."" Cass said, "I have to get back. Call me if you need anything. If i can't answer your prayers, Balthazar should." "Balthazars helping you." Sam asked, surprised. "Yes, since he gave me the Weapons. He is my lietenant."

"Hard to imagine Balthazar as someones lietenant."

"Yes i know. I'm sorry about using you as decoys. Im glad you to are alright."

"It's alright Cass." Sam said, "Well to me it is, Deans still angry about it." "I know." said Cass, "I have to go now Sam. Goodbye." "Hey wait Cass!" Sam shouted, standing up and stopping him from flying away, "I haven't spoken to him since Crowley pulled me out of the Cage but have you went to see Chuck. Maybe he'll know something that can help you."

Castiel lowered his eyes for a second and then looked back to Sam, "Thanks for the idea Sam. I will go see him but i don't know if he's having his visions anymore. It seemed to me he was a prophet for you and Dean stopping Armageddon and its possible that his visions stopped when you took Lucifer into Hell. But i will go see him."

"Ok, good luck Cass." "Thank you Sam. Good luck finding Meg."

And with usual flutter of wings Castiel was gone and Sam was left alone in Bobbys library.

**In my story Sam can remember his time without his soul on Earth but he cannot remember his time in Lucifers Cage.**

**Thank you for reading my story and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heaven's War**

**This Chapter is going to take place about 3 days after my last chapter and is a sort of different version of Frontierland.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Please Review. Thank you**.

"Come on, Cass." Dean prayed, out loud, "Don't be a dick..."

Right on que there was the usual flapping flutter of wings when an Angel appears but when Dean open his eyes to the sound he doesn't see Castiel.

He sees Balthazar.

"Balthazar!" Dean exclaimed. "Oh, you remember me, dickhead? I'm touched." Balthazar said, with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"What are _you _doing here?" Dean asked his tone harsh. Sam and Bobby just remained silent in the background. "What do you think, idiot? Answering your prayers." Balthazar answered, as if Dean was stupid. Which in his own opinion, he was.

"We were praying for Cass," Dean told him, "Not you." "Ah, yes, well Cassie is busy at the moment, he's going to talk to a Prophet who he thinks _might _be able to help _us. _So he sent me here to help you." Balthazars smirk disappeared when he said this, he obviously didn't want to be here.

"He's _busy?" _Dean asked, "We're here, needing his help to kill a Demon and he's _busy!" _"Yes dickhead and you better start getting that into your thick skull." Balthazar said, starting to sound angry and impatient. Sam and Bobby glanced at each other, they were starting to notice Balthazars tone change. But, of course, Dean didn't give up.

"I don't know who you think you are..." Dean began, but Balthazar moved forward towards him and cut him off before he could say any more.

"I'm his _friend," _Balthazar said, emphasizing the word _friend _and before Dean could retort, Sam replied, "And you think we're not?" "I think you treat him like a tool, not a friend." Balthazar answered, turning his gaze to the younger Winchester, "Why do you think i dislike your brother so much Sam? Because to him, Cass is just something useful that he can pick up and put down whenever he wants. I hear how you call him when you need his help. '_Castiel, get your feathery ass down here... Cass don't be a dick...' _And i'm the one who has answer them now, because Cass is busy fighting Raphael and preventing a second Apocalapse and he actually told me not to tear you a new one before i came here..."

"Balthazar!" Castiels voice spread around the panic room at the same time as the sound of his wings flapping. Now standing on Balthazar right side was Castiel standing tall and calm. He eyes moved from Dean to Sam and even to Bobby who was still remaining silent just watching the scene before him. Castiels eyes went to the floor and he said, "Thats enough. I'll handle this, you go see the Prophet and tell him that your a friend of mine. He is startled very easily."

Balthazar turned to face the other Angel. "Are you staying here?" It was a rhetorical question, he didn't expect answer but Cass answered him any way. "I'll join you at the Prophets house soon after this is dealt with."

Balthazar nodded his head at Castiel but he disagreed. He was going to retort with a sarcastic comment but it would do no good to argue with his friend about this now. Castiel refused to see how Dean Winchester treated him and he was tired of tring to _make _him see it.

After glancing at the three other men in the room he flew away leaving Castiel alone with them.

After Balthazar was gone, Castiel immediatley apologized, "I'm sorry about him. I told him to help you, not to argue with you." "It's alright Cass." Dean said, "Not your fault your brothers are dicks."

"Dean..." Cass began but Sam cut him off, "Guys, can we just do this. And Dean, stop insulting Cass's family.

Both Dean and Cass remained silent before the Angel turned to Sam, "What do you need help with Sam?""

"We thought of a way to find Meg." "You found her?" Castiel asked. "No." Dean said, "But we've found the summoning ritual for her."

"Thats good news. " Cass said, "But what do you need my help with?" "The ingredients," Bobby told him, speaking for the first time, "For the spell. I've got pretty much all of them, the few that i don't are easy to get except one and i've never heard or met anyone that has got it." "What?" "Phoenix ashes." Sam answered, "And we've got a lead on where to get them."

Sam reached over across the table and picked up the journal that belonged to the legendary hunter, Samuel Colt. It was already on the right page and he handed it over to the Angel. Castiel started reading the entry on about the Phoenix. When he was doen and he was done surprisingly quickly he looked back at Sam. "Where did you find this?" "It was in with a whole bunch of our Grandfathers stuff. Its really the only lead we have to the Phoenix cause we've never encountered one before. But the Phoenix is in the 19th century with Samuel Colt and we need you to take us back there."

Castiel remained silent for a moment before answering, "Why is it so important to find this Demon?" "Look, Cass we know you have a little a crush on the bitch but this Demon is dangerous." Dean told him. "I know shes dangerous and evil Dean, i just don't understand why your tracking her now?" "Cass, we really don't have anything big to work on. Might as well take her down now."

"If you wish to go back in time to get the Phoenix ashes and feather, i will send you back but i cannot come with you." The Angel told them, "I have important matters to attend to here." "Cass..." Dean began to argue but Sam interupted him, "Dean he doesn't have to come with us, we can get the phoenix ourselves."

"Thank you Sam. When will you be ready to go?" Castiel asked, "We have to get ready for the Wild Wild West, Cass." Dean said, "We need to get some supplies and that before we leave." "Ok." The Angel said, "I'll wait here while you prepare."

* * *

><p>It took more then an hour for Sam and Dean to prepare. Castiel was glad when they were finally ready because he was feeling like he was wasting time. He could've been doing much more important things then just waiting around for them to get ready. But finally Dean walked into the room wearing a cowboy time outfit and givng a belt and hat to Sam. They needed to dress appropriatley for the change of times.<p>

"I'll send you back to March 4th" Castiel told them, "So you can find Samuel Colt and this Phoenix creature." He walked around Bobby desk so that he was standing right in front of them.

"Remember, twenty four hours." He said, "Yeah, we got it Cass." Dean told him. He raised two fingers on both of his hands to their fiends and they disappeared right in front of him. The Angel looked to the floor and closed his eyes for a moment, checking that they landed in the right time safely. Once he saw that they were, he turned to the elder hunter Bobby.

"They're there safely." Castiel told him. "Good," Bobby replied, "What about you? You sticking around?" "No." The Angel answered him, "I must return to Heaven." "Ok. But what about Sam and Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Pray for me in Twenty four hours and i'll be back."

"I'll pray for all of us." Bobby told him. Castiel did not feel their was anything left to say, so the Angel remained silent and just flew away, leaving the hunter alone in his library.

**Sorry for the quick ending but that i thought was the best way to end it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. This was only Part One of my version of Frontierland. Part Two should be finished soon.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heaven's War**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**Hope you like it. Please Review!**

Bobby had been bored. He had been at his desk for two hours. Two hours since Castiel had sent Sam and Dean had back to the 19th century on some crazy idjit mission. All for some Demon bitch they had history with and wanted in the ground. And since they had been sent back, he had been reading a whole bunch of the hundreds of books he owned just studying new symbols he had been interested in and just waiting until it was time call Angel boy to bring the kids back from Frontierland.

But sometimes being bored wasn't a bad thing.

Suddenly, making him jump, their was a loud thud in his kitchen. He got up and ran straight to the kitchen and saw that it was the Angel. "Cass!" Bobby exclaimed, moving toward the Angel but Castiel raised his hand to the hunter, in a sort of 'stay away' gesture. He crawled across the hunters kitchen floor grunting and gasping towards his fridge. He touched his hand to his chest where he was severely injured. Touching Bobby's refrigerator, he used his blood to draw a strange looking symbol that Bobby didn't recognise, though he was sure their was a reason the Angel was drawing it.

When the small symbol was done, Castiel tried to push himself to the feet. Bobby reached down and grabbed his arms to help him up.

"Cass," Bobby said, "What the hell happened to you?" "I was... i was..." Cass stuttered, "I..." Castiel then couldn't fight off the pain and exhaustion any longer, the feeling like all his energy was drained and he fell into the hunters arms.

"Balls!" Bobby cursed, carrying the Angel to the couch.

He laid the Angel down and lightly shook him to wake him up but he didn't. He put two fingers to his neck area searching for a pulse but he found none, which was no surprise to the experienced hunter. Angels didn't have pulses even in their meetsuits. He looked at Castiels chest and saw a hole in his suit shirt and the area around it was blood red. He widened the hole in the Angels shirt to get a better look at the wound. Bobby saw that inside the wound their was a small but white light glowing, well, more like it was sparking.

_"Wow, Cass," _Bobby thought, _"Whoever you had a run-in with, sure did a number on ya." _Bobby stood back up straight and looked down at the unconcious Angel. He knew Castiel would heal, he just hoped he'd wake up in time to pull the kids back from Frontierland.

* * *

><p>It was 19 hours later when Castiel finally woke up from his unconcious state. He woke with a gasp of breath and a rush of adrenaline prepared to fight. Before he stood up he realised he was in the home of Bobby Singer. Bobby came running back into the library from the hallway.<p>

"Hey! Cass, you're awake." Bobby exclaimed, "Yes, i am." Castiel answered, "Thank you." "You look like you just went twelve rounds with Truckasouras. What happened?"

"I was betrayed," He told the hunter, "Me, Chuck and Balthazar were ambushed in Chucks house." "By who?" Bobby asked. "Three of Raphaels soldiers."

"How do you know you were betrayed?" Bobby asked the Angel, sitting down on the side of his desk, "Few people knew i was going to see the Prophet." Castiel answered him, "Only I, Balthazar and several others knew of my plans concerning Chuck. I now know there is a traitor in my army." The Angel finished his answer with a sigh of disappointment.

"Sorry." Bobby apologized. "It's fine. I'm sure Balthazar will have returned to Heaven to investigate by now." Castiel said, hopefully. The Angel stood up and walked to the window to look out. The sun was out but there were clouds out all across the sky. Castiel was one of many Angels that found peace and meditation looking the sky. Humans didn't appreciate the beautys of the planet as much as they should, in Castiels opinion.

After a moment, Bobby interupted his silence. "Hey Cass." He said awkwardly, "Have you ever considered the possibility that Balthazar may be not as trustworthy as you think?" Bobbys question turned Castiel around to face the hunter. He stared at Bobby with a cold glare. "You, Sam and Dean don't trust Balthazar do you?"

"Cass, come on. The guy bought a teenage boys soul with a piece of the Staff of Moses! He faked his own death so he could take a vacation! And it seems to me that he just left you to take on three Angels on your own at the same time! Does that spell 'trustworthy soldier' to you?" "Bobby." Castiel sighed, "Balthazar has been _my _best friend since before your entire species was a fish heaving on a beach. He's the most trustworthy soldier and friend i have ever known, regardless of his mistakes. He wished to stay with me when we were ambushed at Chucks house but _i _ordered him to get Chuck to safety. He is _not _the traitor in my army, he is a trustworthy ally to you, Sam and Dean and you'll all do better to believe that."

Bobby sighed, sitting dow in his chair. "If you trust him, i guess we'll just have to trust you on that."

Bobby looked at the timer clock that sat on his desk. "Hey, we only have 2 and a bit hours until you have to bring the kids back from frontierland. Are you gonna be able to do that?"

Bobbys question took Castiel off guard. In truth the Angel didn't think he'd have so little time to heal and regather his strength. He didn't believe he would've been unconcious for that long. But the blade of Raphaels loyalist had went deep into his vessels chest and almost killed him. The Angel blades need to go all the way in to the hilt if they were to take full effect and had been close to going deep enough to destroy him. He shouldn't have been surprised that he was unconcious for that long. He could feel that he didn't have the energy to safely use time-travel.

"I can't." Castiel stated. "What do you mean you can't" Bobby asked, standing up from his chair. "The wound in my chest, the power of the blade has left me weakened, drained. I do not have the power to bring them back and it will take time to regain my strength."

"Damn!" Bobby cursed,"Ok, well if you can't spin the magic, call in one of your Halos, one who can get the job done." "I can't."Castiel replied, his tone grave. "Well, why the hell not." The hunter asked.

Castiel sighed, "Balthazar will have returned to Heaven by now to investigate who betrayed us. He of course knows that i have not returned yet and would not know what has happened to me. It is a time of warfare and the precaution orders towards my soldiers are to not search for me until i contact them. I cannot risk contacting them because other then Balthazar, i am unsure who i can trust."

"Well, then call your buddy to come pull the boys back." Bobby said, trying to grab at every possible way to pull Sam and Dean back in time. "I need Balthazar to investigate who the traitor in my army is and the Angel warding symbol i drew would prevent him from entering your home."

Bobby sighed, frustrated, "Well your just full of good news today aren't you." He said, "Well in that case your the best hope of pulling Sam and Dean back from the 19th century. Their _has _to be a way to juice you up? Some kind of spell or ritual or something."

Castiel thought for a moment before answering the hunter, "There is one chance but it's a last resort and is very dangerous." "Of course, Cass, it always is."

"Its your soul." Castiel said, "I need you to let me touch it."

Shock appeared across the hunters face and he remained silent for a moment. Castiel stood there waiting for Bobby to speak first. Finally he did, "Touch it? Why? What good would that do?" Bobby asked the Angel. Castiel sighed, "The soul is pure power, pure energy. As an Angel i have the ability to absorb energy from Souls. If you let me touch yours, i could absorb a reasonable amount, enough to bring Sam and Dean home."

Bobby sat down in his chair with a sigh. Sam and Dean had told him about the few times they had seen Castiel touch someones Soul. Dean had told him it hurt to look at, that it was like a form of torture. Sam said it was like he was boiling his skin. He had hoped he'd never have to feel that pain.

"How dangerous is this gonna be, Cass?" He asked. "Its like putting my arm in a nuclear reactor. I have to do it very gently or their are chances you'll explode and i won't be able to resurrect you." Cass answered him, his tone suggesting that he didn't like this any more than Bobby. But Bobby could tell the Angel was telling him there was no other choice and that he was leaving it up to him.

Bobby sighed, "Well, anything for these boys. Lets do this." "No." Castiel said, "Energy i absorb from Souls burns off very quickly. I need to absorb it from you when we are closer to the 24 hour deadline so that the energy doesn't burn off before it is time to bring Sam and Dean back."

"Ok." Bobby said, "The suspense is gonna kill me though." At this Castiel stared at the hunter curiously and gave him the usual to the left head tilt.

"Don't worry about it." Bobby chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Castiel asked the hunter after he had tied the hunter to his chair. He had to tie Bobby up so that the hunter wouldn't react to the pain and cause him to touch his Soul wrong and cause the hunter to explode.<p>

"It's the only way to bring Sam and Dean home, Cass." Bobby answered him, "If there is any other way, i'm all ears. But there isn't is there?" "No." Castiel said, "There isn't. "Then lets do this." The hunter replied.

Castiel looked to the timer clock that Bobby had set on his desk. "There is Two minutes and Twenty one seconds left." He said, "When it is exactly Two minutes until the Twenty four hour deadline, i will reach into your skin and touch your Soul. It will be painful so brace yourself." "Ok." Bobby answered taking a deep breath and waited for the definite pain that was about to come.

Castiel closed his eyes and felt his power inside him. It was weak, to much to use time travel from over a century away but he would absorb enough energy from his friends Soul to bring back his two other friends. When he finally heard with his Angel enhanced senses of the clock clicking another second, when there was only two minutes until the twenty four hours were uo, he quickly and as gingerly as he could, reached into Bobby Singers chest.

After less than a second, the Angel had found and gripped onto his friends Soul, feeling its energy. Only Angels, Demons, Reapers and several other Supernatural creatures, like the Horsemen, could touch human Souls. They were not touchable or damageable by humans, unless they were selling them. Souls were very mysterious and powerful objects.

Like he had done with Samuel Campell, he gripped on to Bobbys Soul, hearing the muffled sounds of his cries of pain, he felt the Soul for what it was like. It was much more easier and pleasant then feeling Sam Winchesters Soul. It was nowhere near as damaged and rough, barely damaged at all. He could feel a small part of roughness, where he suspected was where Crowleys claim was. He could feel it was not there anymore but claims on Souls always leave a mark. The mark of the Crossroads Demon that bargained Deans Soul was still there, he remembered feeling the mark when he pulled Dean out of Hell. From his time in Hell, Deans Soul was damaged and rough but not like Sams. The torture Alastair inflicted on Dean was more civilised then the utter and pure wrath Michael and Lucifer would have inflicted on Sam.

Castiel gripped tighter on the hunters Soul, trying to absorb as much energy as he could before they were out of time. He could fell the energy filling him up, giving him great power but he knew it was already burning off. He knew there was only seconds to go so he gripped as tight as he could on the hunter Soul, knowing it wasn't hurting it and as the last three seconds clicked on the clock, pushed out the energy to pull Sam and Dean through time while he was still connected to the energy source...

Right when the last second passed by, Castiel pulled his hand from the hunters chest as quickly and gently as he could, hearing the thud of two people landing in the room.

Castiel fell down to the floor on his back. He sat up slowly, feeling light headed at the combination of his battle wound and the rush of power he used within second leaving him instantly. Once he finally got his clear sight back he stood up looked aroun the room. Bobby had his head back in his chair, groaning in pain. He looked to the other side of the room and saw that he succeeded. He brought Sam and Dean home.

"Are you okay?" He asked them. Sam sighed, "Yeah, Cass thanks."

Dean stood up from the ground where he was kneeling, "We didn't get it, Sam." "Damn it!" Sam cursed, as Castiel moved around to the back of Bobbys chair. He grabbed the ropes and tore them, freeing the hunter. He moved to the couch near Bobbys, desk and said, "So all of that was for nothing."

"No Cass." Dean said, holding the glass bottle in his hand, "No, its not. You gotta send us back."

The Angel glared at the hunter and looked away, before Dean or Cass could say anything Sam intervened, "Dean, look at him. He's fried."

"I never want to do that again." Castiel whispered, but neither Sam or Dean answered him. They could see how drained he was and didn't want to force him to do anything.

"Are you okay, Bobby?" Dean asked. "Still kickin idjit." Bobby answered, "Been better though. Should be good as new in a decade or two." The hunter sighed.

The sound of a door bell surprised everyone in the room. Not many rang the door bell at Bobbys house unless they were someone who didn't know Bobby and that was rare. Sam walked out of the room to answer the door, while Castiel, Dean and Bobby remained in the library. Castiel met Deans and Bobbys eyes in confusion wondering whether anyone was scheduled to be here now. Cass wanted to ask but remained silent.

After a short minute Sam returned with a small package in his hands. He walked over and put on Bobbys desk.

"Whats that?" Dean asked. "I don't know." Sam answered, opening the package. Inside was a small wooden box that looked very old and dusty. Sam slid the wooden lid out of the slot that held the lid on the box, looking inside it. He reached in and pulled out a small dusty object that Castiel recognised as Sams phone.

"Your phone." Dean said, "Why would that be mailed to you?" Sam didn't answer but picked up a note from the small box. It was not folded, so he immediatley started reading,

"_Dear Sam._

_I got the date and address from your thingymegig. Good luck and i hope the enclosed content will come in handy. _

_Regards, Samuel Colt."_

Sam looked back at the small box and once again pulled out another item. A small glass bottle filled to the brim in ashes. A small grin appeared on Sam's face before he simply said, "Phoenix ashes."

"You know what this means right?" Dean asked, "Yeah." Bobby answered, i didn't get a soulonoscopy for nothing." "Yes." Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged, "It also means that Meg, the demon bith who has been a pain in our asses for five years, is going down."

"How long will it take to prepare the summoning ritual?" Castiel asked. Bobby answered him, "The guys who are getting the other ingredients for me said it'll take a few days so it should only be a few days. A week at the most."

Castiel nodded and then felt something in his grace, an Angels calling, his brothers and sisters calling to him from Heaven. He moved from the couch to the window looking up at the sky feeling the calls from Heaven. He turned and looked back at Sam, Dean and Bobby.

"I have to return to Heaven now. My brothers and sisters are calling for me." "Are you sure you should go back now?" asked Dean, "You look pretty banged up." "It is war." Cass replied, "I cannot rest just because i am injured. Pray for me when you are ready to summon Meg, i'll come down and help you deal with her."

Castiel nodded to Sam and Bobby and simply said, "Goodbye." before flying back home.

**A/N: So sorry it's taking me so long to update. I really hoped i'd get this chpter done sooner but here it is. I'm starting to work on the next chapter now and hope to get up soon. Please review. Healthy criticism is welcome. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heaven's War**

**Chapter 6**

Castiel knocked on the wooden door after finding the paradise he'd been looking for. Even if an Angel knew which paradise you were looking for it took a while to find it. Trying to navigate through more than 50 billion paradises was slightly difficult even for an Angel. He was glad he'd reached his destination without meeting any of Raphaels followers. He didn't want to attract attention to his most secret and valuable base in Heaven.

A piece of wood in the door slid aside and revealed the face of a blode haired woman looking at him. He nodded to her, letting her know that it was safe to open the door and that he hadn't been followed. Castiel could hear a lock on the other side of the door be undone and the door swung opened.

"Rachel." He greeted his friend walking throught the doorway, after which Rachel quickly closed and locked once again. Rachel was one of the few of his soldiers he considered a true friend. He cared about all of his followers and was honoured they put their faith in him but he knew few of them personally as much as Rachel. And even with all he knew about her he couldn't be one hundred percent she was trustworthy. She was one of a small number of people who knew of his plans concerning Chuck and someone told Raphael he'd be in Chucks house earlier today.

"Hello, Castiel." Rachel greeted him, "What happened to you?" She asked, noticing the blood on his white suit shirt. Castiel looked down at where his wound was before answering her, "I entered the battlefield upon my return to Heaven." He said simply. He didn't want her to know about the ambush in Chucks house because he didn't want her to think he was doubting her. He couldn't accuse her of betraying him until he was certain of who the traitor was.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, concerned, "Yes, i'll heal soon. Thank you for your concern." He said, "Where's Balthazar?" "I don't know. I have not been here for long. He may have been here earlier." She answered him, "Ask Ash if he was."

"Yes, i will." Castiel told her, "Are you okay?" "Yes." Rachel answered, "I was on one of the battlefields earlier but thankfully i was not injured. I returned here to see if you or Balthazar had come back from Earth." She finished the end of her sentence with a small amount of anger in her voice. Rachel didn't approve of how Castiel helped the Winchesters so much. She knew he was going to see a Prophet, but it didn't take more then twenty four hours to meet up with someone you know. Of course she knew he was going to help the boys and Rachel didn't like that. A third of the entire Heavenly host had put their faith in Castiel, more than a thousand soldiers and they had lost many since the war started and still they thought he should help them whenever they needed it and immediatley abandon his family to do so. Both Rachel and Balthazar thought they treated him like a tool but Castiel still refused to admit it.

"I'm sure he would've returned while i was on Earth. I need to go find him." He told her and she nodded to him, "I must re-join the battle. Hopefully with the Weapons now in our possession we can win the war."

Castiel smiled sadly, "I hope so Rachel but i fear that it will not be that simple. Now that the fighting has re-started i believe Raphael has a new plan. I wish i could tell you what it was but i do not know. All we can do is continue to fight and hope for the best."

She nodded, "Goodbye Castiel." "Be careful Rachel." He said to her as she walked towards the door. Once she was out, he turned around and walked towards the man at the bar working on his computer with his headphones on. Castiel had been told what they're by Sam, during the fight to stop the Apocalapse.

As soon as he reached the man, he laid his hand on his shoulder causing the man to spin around in his chair and knock his hand away at the unexpected contact. He took a step back as he realized he had startled him.

"Damn Cass, don't sneak up on a guy would ya! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Castiels frown and he tilted his head slightly to the left, something he usually did when he was confused, "You're already dead, so technically you can't have a heart attack Ash."

Ash laughed, "It's just an expression dude." He said, reaching over the bar and grabbing a can Castiel knew contained an alcoholic substance.

"I understand." Castiel said, "Has Balthazar returned here anytime today." "Yeah he did." Ash answered, taking a sip of his beer, "He came, told me he hid that Chuck dude down on Earth in a beautiful room. Then he left sayin' he was going out fighting in the field. Don't know where though."

Castiel nodded to himself. Battles moved all over Heaven, from paradise to paradise, the Angels fighting will fight and move their battle all over the paradises. Ash couldn't find them all with his 'scanner' thing and he could barely find them himself when flying all around Heaven.

"You alright Cass? You look a little banged up." Ash said. Castiel sighed, "I was ambushed in Chuck's house earlier. Someone told Raphael or one of his followers that i would be there today and they tried to kill me while i was there."

"Damn!"Ash exclaimed, "That sucks. Well you know it wasn't me right Cass?" "I never thought it was you Ash. I trust you. Besides Raphael would never accept help from a human no matter what good it would do him. I don't know who it is. I'd hoped that Balthazar would've investigated while i was on Earth."

"Oh yeah, you went to see Sam and Dean. What crazy shit are they up to know?" Ash asked, sitting down in his chair again, "They asked me to send them back in time 150 years so they could retrieve ashes to summon a Demon." "Ok, time travel and summoning a Demon." Ash said, "And i thought they couldn't get any crazier."

Castiel nodded but remained silent. Suddenly once again he felt a calling inside his grace he felt it was from Balthazar.

He looked back at Ash. "I have to go, Balthazar is calling me. If anyone returns here can you please not tell them about the ambush?" "Yeah, sure Cass." Ash answered, "Why?" "I don't want anyone to think i suspect a traitor in my army." He told Ash simply.

"Ok. Don't worry about it, i wont tell anyone." "Thank you Ash, i have to go."

Castiel flapped his wings and took flight, but as he flew away he was sure he heard Ash mutter, "Dean's right, you do suck at goodbyes."

* * *

><p>Castiel flew down from Heaven after feeling his brother was calling him from Earth. He flew to where the call was coming from and was surprised that Balthazar was standing at the bottom of the Grand Canyon.<p>

"Hello Balthazar." Castiel greeted his friend, when Balthazar remained looking away from him and did not acknowledge his prescence.

"Hey Cass." the younger Angel replied, turning to face Castiel, "You alright? I really shouldn't of left you to face Raphaels goons alone."

"I told you to Balthazar, and i'm glad you did. Chuck must be protected." "Yeah." Balthazar said taking a step closer to him, "I created a Green Room for him and left him there. He's as safe as he can be there."

"Good." Castiel told him, staring at his surroundings, "Why are we here?" "We're out in the open here. Nobody can overhear us here, not without us knowing." He paused before continuing, "Remember when we first came down here to the Canyon? It was so long ago. But i remember, Gabriel took us down here when we were just fledgings."

Castiel lips twitched upwards, letting a rare grin show on his face, "Yes, i remember too. It was a great experience coming down here when we were younger. I remember Gabriel had told me not to step on the fish later that day."

Balthazar grinned, "Yeah that was pretty funny. You were so close to it i thought you'd already stepped on it." He paused and Cass noticed sadness on his face and in his voice, "I miss him Cass. Not just him but all of our friends. Just the old days in general, everything was so fun and simple back then."

Castiel sighed, "I miss them to Balthazar. Things were better back then. But like you told me only weeks ago, we can't dwell on the past but work for the future. I hope that if we do win the war and create that better future, Father will charge us with watching over new fledgings. It's been too long since their were flledgings in Heaven."

After a short pause Castiel frowned before continuing, "What brought this on Balthazar? You seem like you've got something on your mind and Gabriel and the others must have something to do with it."

Balthazar raised his eyes at his best friends observation skills. It sometimes surprised him how observing Cass was despite his socially awkwardness with humans and his lack of lying skills.

"Cass." He began, "When i took Chuck from his house to put him in a Green Room, one of Raphaels goons followed me-"

"Does Raphael know where Chuck is?" Cass cut him off but Balthazar raised his hand, trying to tell his big brother it was fine. "No, i took care of him before he could run back to Raphael. But instead of killing him on the spot i captured him instead and interrogated him."

"No i didn't get creative to get the info." He said, before Cass interrupted him, "I wouldn't do that. But it only took a couple of punches to get him to talk."

"What did he say?" Cass asked, "He said Raphael has released Virgil from that reality we left him in. I'm guessing thats why Chuck doesn't know about any visions he might've had since Michael and Lucifer fell into the pit."

Castiel nodded, "Yes, if Virgil got information from Chuck, he would've been smart enough to erase the visions from his memories just in case i decided to see if Chuck knew anything that could help us."

"Yeah." Balthazar said, "He'd be efficient enough. But thats not the main thing he told me."

'What is it?" "He said he heard a rumour," said Balthazar, "that Raphael is going after someone. Someone who's in hiding. Someone we both know."

"Who Balthazar?" Castiel asked, starting to get impatient his friends slowness to get to the point.

A smirk appeared on Balthazars face as he answered his friends question with a single word.

"Adoniel."

**A/N: Yes i finally finished this Chapter. The next Chapter should feature Meg but i'm not sure yet. In the next two chapters the story should really start to unfold. Please review. Healthy criticism is always welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heaven's War**

**Chapter 7 **

Castiel raised his his eyebrows in disbelief. "But, thats impossible!" He said, "As far as Raphael knows, Adoniel is dead." "I don't know how he knows Adoniel is still alive." Balthazar said, "All i know is he does and he's going after him. It makes sense really, considering he knows that if you asked Adoniel to help you he would. He wants to kill one of your potential allies before we can ask him for help."

"But Raphael won't find him, will he Balthazar?" Castiel worried. "I don't know, Cass." Balthazar answered, "When me and Ado left Heaven together after Lucifer killed you and he and Mike fell into the pit, we decided it was best to go our seperate ways, so it'd be harder for us to be found. After we faked our deaths i told him to take a bunch of the Weapons with him but he wouldn't take'em. Said he didn't want the attention they'd cause him. I didn't see where he went to hide."

Castiel sighed, frustrated. Now he had another thing he had to do, find another one of his friends before Raphael did.

"We have to find him, before Raphael does." "I know Cass but we can't let Raphael find out we know he's after Ado. For now, Raphael will just think the dick i got the info off is one of his goons that got killed on the battlefield."

"You're right Raphael can't know we're looking for Adoniel." Castiel said, than paused and thought for a moment before saying, "You should stay on Earth and look for him. I'll stay up in Heaven and deal with things up there."

"Alright, well hopefully we can find Ado before Lewis and Clark call you aga..." The younger Angel stopped talking when his brother raised his hand to his forehead, signalling someone was calling him. He didn't have to ask who it was. "I guess i spoke to soon. Lewis and Clark can't explore without you can they?" "Balthazar," Castiel began, but his brother cut him off, "Save it, i've heard it all before. 'They're my friends, they need my help.'" His brother mimicked him, "It hasn't even been twenty four hours since you last helped them, and already they're whistling for you and like a trained puppy you go."

Castiel tried to say something but before he could Balthazar cut him off again, "No, i said save it. I'm going to find our friend, you go help your masters." And before Castiel could stop him, Balthazar flapped his wings, flying away leaving him standing alone in the Canyon. Castiel hated arguing with his brother. Especially about Sam and Dean. It was one of the few things that made him frustrated with Sam and Dean even though he tried not to show it.

Decidng to talk to Balthazar about it next time he saw him, Castiel flew away to go help his friends.

* * *

><p>Joshua poured the water from the jug over the perfectly green plants of Heaven's garden. It was a quiet day in the garden but it was always like that. Joshua had always led a lonely existence from the time his Father had appointed him to create and maintain the garden. It was an extremly lonely and quiet life but Joshua was content and happy to take care of his Fathers garden.<p>

Of course, Joshua knew life in Heaven was rarely quiet and peaceful outside the area of what some called Eden. Joshua knew all too well of the war that raged over Heaven outside the beautiful land of the perfectly green trees and plants. The war between the Archangel Raphael and the Angel Castiel who Father had resurrected twice now, had been going for almost two years. The war was to decide who would rule Heaven in their Fathers absence, whether or not Armageddon would rein on Earth and who was most worthy to have the faith of the Heavenly host.

Of course Joshua had not taken part in the war, hadn't chosen sides and simply stayed and tended to the garden as usual. He was happy that the the two armies fighting each other had enough love for their home to leave the garden, it's core untouched and untainted by the bloodshed. He had hoped that would last until the war was over but he knew it wouldn't as soon as he was visited by his big brother.

While Joshua poured the water upon one of the perfectly green leaves and gave it a short trim he heard a flapping of wings and a greeting from behind him, "Hello Joshua."

Joshua felt who it was before he turned around to face his brother, "Hello Raphael." Raphael stood their wearing a perfectly clean armani suit in a new vessel. A tall, at least six foot three african american male. Joshua hadn't seen Raphael in three years not since Lucifer was released from Hell but he knew of course that the vessel he had last seen him in had been destroyed by one of Castiels followers. But he still knew who it was, regardless of the new vessel.

"It has been a long time since you've visited the garden brother." "Yes it has." Raphael said, "I apologise for not visiting you and the beautiful garden more often little brother but with the war and everything..." "I understand." replied Joshua, "We're all busy."

Joshua saw the brief sneer that flashed across Raphaels face but didn't point it out. Joshua honestly didn't care whether Raphael believed his work with the garden was important. It was important to their Father and it was his own lifes work and that was all that mattered to Joshua.

"I've come here to talk with with you about the war raging across Heaven." Raphael told him, "I'm sure you've heard the news of the Weapons of Heaven..." Joshua cut him off, saying, "Yes, i've heard the Weapons are now in Castiels possession."

Raphael briefly looked angry at being interrupted but didn't scold him for it. Joshua held respect for everyone and showed it but he was not someone you could demand respect from even if you held more authority then him and most Angels did. Joshua wasn't afraid to tell you when he disagreed with your actions or plans.

"Well," Raphael began, "I've come here to ask for your help with the war. To ask for your loyalty."

Joshua looked to the perfectly green grass they were standing on and stared at it for a short moment. He then raised his head and looked at his big brother in the eyes, "I cannot leave the garden unattended brother. I want no part in this war. I will not pledge my loyalty to you or anyone else involved in this fight."

Raphael face now showed anger at the younger Angels statement and he made no attempt to hide it. "You are not loyal to me, to Heaven, to Michael, to your _superiors._" He said, raising his voice.

Joshua didn't hesitate to reply but kept his voice calm, "I love and care for all my brothers and sisters but i will not fight for your plans Raphael. I am loyal only to Father and that is where my allegiance will always be."

"Father is dead, Joshua!" Raphael said, his voice close to yelling. "You are wrong, brother." Joshua said, "He's alive, i've spoken to him many times since he left. One day he's going to come home and he will set things right here."

"I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this brother." said Raphael, taking a step closer to the Gardener, "You're fired Joshua. If you are unwilling to join me, you will leave Heaven and you will not come back. If you do, you will be punished. If you join Castiel, you will be punished. The Garden and it's powers are under my control now."

"I have never used a single one of the Gardens powers." Joshua said, letting his anger show now, "It is a place of beauty, of peace, it is not a Weapon!" "It is now. I am willing to use its powers if it helps me beat Castiel."

Joshua stood straight and remained looking into the Archangels eyes, "I will not leave the Garden brother. It is not you who decides whether or not i carry out my duty here. I will not let you use one of Fathers treasures, my lifes work as a Weapon."

Raphael raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really Joshua? That sounds similiar to what Castiel told me, when he told me he wouldn't let me re-start the Apocalapse on Earth."

"Finally, someone besides me who still maintains faith in Father." Joshua said, showing Raphael he wasn't afraid of him.

"But he showed great bravery in declaring war against me Joshua." Raphael said, ignoring Joshua's statement, "And this war has postponed my plans and has frustrated me alot. I now see i cannot make my mistake again by letting you get away like i did with Castiel. I cannot risk you following his path of treachery."

He sighed, "Virgil." A flapping of wings were heard and the assassin was standing behind the Gardener, "Lock him up in the prison cells."

Virgil took hold of Joshua's arm and prepared to take flight again but Joshua spoke, "Lock me up if you wish Raphael. But no matter what you do to me, it won't change the fact that Father _will _come home and i doubt he will be happy about the deeds you are carrying out."

Raphael smirked at the younger Angel in the older vessel, "Father is dead Joshua. I pity you for not being able to accept that."

"No Raphael." said Joshua, his voice sad, "It is i, who pitys you."

Virgil sensing the statement ended the coversation, flapped his wings and took flight, taking the Gardener with him, leaving the Archangel Raphael alone in the perfect Garden.

* * *

><p>"Hello." Castiel greeted his three friends who were standing in Bobbys library.<p>

"Hey Cass, what took you so long." Dean asked, looking at the Angel, "I was talking to Balthazar." Cass told him, nodding to Sam and Bobby who were sitting at Bobbys desk.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Of course you were, whats that dick up to anyway? Hardly ever see you without him anymore." "He is busy." The Angel answered, his eyes narrowing. He was starting to get frustrated with how Dean treated his best friend.

"Oh yeah?" Dean scoffed, "Whats he doing? Going looking for more kids Souls to buy?" Sam stood up and made to intervene in the arguement but before he could, Castiel spoke, "Dean," He began, advancing on the man, "Remember one of our first meetings, just after the rising of the witnesses, i appeared in one of your dreams?"

"Yeah." Dean said, wondering why this was important, "Remember," Castiel continued, "I told you that if you didn't treat me with respect i'd throw you back in Hell?" "Yeah." Castiel got closer to Dean, just like he did in the memory he was bringing up, "That threat still stands and it applies to the way you treat Balthazar too. And now i don't have any superiors to stop me."

Dean had to stop himself from gulping. It had been awhile since Cass had gotten really angry at him and that was when he was going to say yes to Michael. Cass was friggin scary when you got him angry.

"Alright, fine man, we cool." He said, backing away from the Angel a bit. Castiel looked to Sam, "It's been less than a day since i left you last. What do you need?"

"Ah," Sam spoke and tried to keep his tone more polite than usual. Cass had never threatened him and he'd never seen him threaten Dean, "The guy Bobby got to get us the ingredients for Megs summoning ritual, called us up saying he got'em earlier than he thought he would. We drove to his place a couple hours away to pick'em up. You asked us to call you when we were about to summon her, so..." He trailed off.

"Ok." The Angel said, "Thats good news. I wanna get this done as quick as possible because i really need to get back to my work in Heaven."

"Ok, let's go." Sam, Dean and Bobby walked towards the door that led to Bobbys basement. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Castiel was already standing there in the basement by the door to the panic room.

"Thats cheating." Dean joked, hoping to get back on the Angels good side but Cass remained silent. Sam pulled the Demon Knife from his pocket while Dean picked up his shotgun off the bench. Bobby stood over a bowl on the bench and spoke an incantation from a book he was holding. Castiel noticed the language was an ancient form of Latin but thought it was similiar to the Latin the hunter knew so he thought nothing of it.

Bobby completed the incantation and threw a match into the bowl. A small flame sparked and the Angel felt the power, the magic of the ritual. He stood and looked around for signs of the hellspawn.

"Oh, great, the hunters and the Angel are here." A voice said, from the stairwell. They all turned to see Meg standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Or more like i'm here. Oh, well doesn't matter, just kill me quick and get it over with." She said leaning against the wall behind her.

"Oh, really Meg? You're just gonna let us kill you?" Dean said, moving slowly towards her, pointing his shotgun at her. Cass stared at her, not making any move against her even though he knew he could kill her just by touching her forehead. He saw ehst she looked like before Sam, Dean and Bobby.

She didn't look good. And that surprised him, because, aside from the fact she was a Demon, he had thought she was, sort of, beautiful. But she didn't look good at all. Her hair brunette hair looked even messier than it had the last time he saw her, she was still wearing the same clothes but they were ripped and they had blood on them. And more importantly, she didn't look cocky or confident anymore, she really looked like she was going to just let them kill her. The Angel almost felt sorry for her.

"Wow, Meg, you áin't lookin' so hot." Dean said, staring at her. "Aw, Deano." She replied, staying where she was, making no move to defend herself as Dean slowly moved towards her. "That hurt." "You don't seem to take pride in your lookes, huh, bitch?"

"Usually i do." Meg told the hunter, "But looks aren't so important when your being hunted down and are hiding in any part of nowhere."

She than turned to face Castiel. "By the way Clarence, you really suck you know that. I never took you as the 'demon loving' kind but your just full of surprises aren't you?" The Angel narrowed his eyes, staring at her, "I have no idea what you are talking about hellspawn."

Meg started laughing, it was full of sarcasm but had no humor in it. "Yeah right, so i take it your friends here have no idea about your little secret? They dont know about you and your frat buddy?" "What the hell is she talking about?" said Dean, looking at Castiel, no longer moving towards the Demon. "I have no idea. What are you talking about Meg?"

Confusion showed on the Demons face, "Wait, so you don't know? You had nothing to do with it?" She asked. Sam spoke for the first time since the Demon appeared, holding the Demon knife, "To do with what? What do you mean?" He said, his voice rising.

Meg stepped away from the wall and walked towards the hunters and the Angel. "What i mean is," She said, in an exhausted voice, stopping about four feet from them. "Crowley," She continued, "He's alive."

The three hunters and the Angel stood there, shocked but before they could reply, Castiel collapsed to the floor of the basement, holding his head and groaning in pain.

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed but that was the only way i thought i could do it. I've already started writing the next chapter so it should be up soon. Please review! Critiscism welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heaven's War**

**Chapter 8**

"Ahhhhh!" Castiel groaned in pain on the ground. Dean and Bobby ranto him and grabbed him by the soldiers trying to figure out what was happening. Sam moved towards Meg, holding the Demon knife. "What are you doing to him? You bitch!" "I'm not doing anything!" Meg shouted, holding her hands up in a sign of surrender. Sam moved to kill her but Cass stopped him.

"Sam it's not her!" Castiel shouted, shaking his head trying to rid himself of the pain. He guessed this was what humans thought were a headache. He remembered having something similiar after the Whore of Babylon bu even it was not as bad as this.

He tryed to look at Dean and Bobby but his vision was becoming blurry and the sounds of his friends shouting at him were becoming distant, like a far away echo. But then he heard the words of his enemy as clear as had ever heard anything but now it sounded like he was hearing it inside his mind.

_"I am the Archangel Raphael. I've found a way to communicate to all Angels using the powers of Heavens garden. The Angel Joshua is currently incarcerated. I speak now, to you all but especially to you Castiel. This war has caused alot of frustration and alot of sadness with our brothers and sisters fighting and killing each other, i want this war to end and i'm sure you do to. I hereby command all my forces to fall back into the paradises in our territory and i do hope your soldiers will not chase us. I invite you to a meeting in one hour, to discuss a possible truce, in the paradise of Ken Lay where this war began. I will wait for ten minutes, if you do not arrive, the fighting will resume as quickly as it stopped. Do not waste this chance Castiel, you will not have another opportunity like this."_

The voice disappeared and the pain disappeared from his head instantly. His vision and hearing came back just as quick.

"Cass." Dean exclaimed, "Are you alright? What the hell just happened?" Dean and Bobby grabbed his arms and helped him up. Sam held the knife up, still prepared for an attack from Meg. "I'm okay." Castiel said, after regaining his balance, "That was unpleasant." "Ya think?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows, "What was that?" "I was hoping this wouldn't happen. Raphael has taken control of Heaven's garden and imprisoned Joshua. He used the gardens power to send a message to all Angels."

"What did he say?" asked Bobby. "He has commanded all his soldiers to retreat. He's summoned me to a meeting in Heaven to discuss a truce. I have to get back and talk to Balthazar before i meet with him." "He wants to make a truce? That doesn't sound like him." Dean said. "I'm sure he has a seperate motive here Dean." the Angel replied, "But we need to discuss what to do with Meg."

"What do ya mean?" Bobby asked. He didn't think there was anything to do but kill her. "Even though i don't believe her, if she is telling the truth and Crowley _is _alive, we'll need her help to find him." "I don't trust her." Dean said, "Neither do i Dean," Castiel said, "but we need to investigate whether Crowley is dead or not and until we can be sure he is, we need her alive." "How come you can suddenly think it's possible for him to be alive?" Sam asked, "Your the one that burned his bones!" "Because," Castiel began, "What reason does she have to lie about Crowley? Look at her Sam! She looks like someones been hunting her."

"Hey!" Meg shouted, "Don't talk about me like i'm not here!" "If you don't shut up, you won't be!" Dean shouted, turning to look at her. "So what should we do now?" Sam asked them. Bobby sighed, "If she is telling the truth and Crowley's still up and kickin', Cass is right we'll need her help to find him. So we'll keep her locked up in the panic room till we know if he's still alive."

"I don't like it." Dean told them. "I don't like it either Deano," Meg said, "but if you want my help hunting Crowley, i don't see another way. Because i'm telling you, he _is _alive."

Castiel clicked his fingers and across the room the panic room door opened. "Don't cause any trouble or we will kill you." He said, glaring at her with cold eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it Clarence." She said, smiling at him as she walked passed and stepped into the panic room. As soon as she stepped inside Castiel flicked his wrist and the door shut and locked. "Do ya think she can get out of there?" "No!" Bobby exclaimed, "I may have built that thing to keep Demons out, not in, but still no Demon can touch the walls, escape the trap or even beam out of there!" "Alright sorry." Dean muttered.

Sam sighed, "I guess we better start looking for Crowley. Check to see if she's telling the truth. Your going back to Heaven right?" "Yes i must meet with Raphael in an hour. I hve to prepare for whatever may happen." "Alright, well, be careful up there Cass." Dean told him. "I will be, i promise." The Angel said before taking flight, returning home once again.

* * *

><p>Balthazar felt the sharp pain in his mind just as Castiel and pretty much all Angels did. It was only something like 20 minutes since he had left his brother alone in the canyon, so he hadn't gotten far in finding their friend. He had barely begun, he had gathered the ingredients to make a ritual to find Adoniel, even though he was sure it wouldn't work. Adoniel would've cut ties to tracking and summoning rituals, the kid was smart, so he was sure that trying to cast a ritual to find him wasn't gonna work but it was worth a shot.<p>

After hearing Raphaels message, he rushed back to Heaven. He knew Cass well enough to know that he would go to meet Raphael and he wanted to be with his brother when he faced the Archangel. He may not have been happy with his best friend but he'd always have his back.

"Cass!" He called, seeing his friend leaving the roadhouse in Heaven. "Balthazar." Cass greeted him, staring as his younger brother walked towards him. "You're going to meet up with Raphael, aren't you?" "Yes, iam going there now." Castiel answered. "You know this some sort of trick right?" Balthazar asked, "Raphy won't care about what you want, this isn't going to be democracy." "Of course i know that brother. Do not think i'm being naive about this. Raphael wants something and i need to find out what."

"Fine." The younger Angel said, "But i'm coming with you." "He didn't invite you Balthazar." "Yeah, but who cares what Raphael wants?" Balthazar asked, grinning, "And even if he didn't say i could come, he didn't say i couldn't either. Not that it would stop me from coming if he did."

"Okay, but let me do the talking." Castiel told him, "Sure Cass, when do i not?" Balthazar smirked but Cass knew enough about sarcasm now to know he wasn't supposed to answer.

* * *

><p>"Welcome brothers." Raphael said, letting the two Angels know he'd acknowledged their presence but he remained with his back facing them, staring at the picture of George Bush on the wall.<p>

"Would you like a drink?" The Archange asked in a gentle voice, turning to face Castiel and Balthazar. Castiel saw when his big brother faced the smile on his face, as if they were close brothers and not arch-rivals.

"Well, please sit down, make yourself at home." Raphael gestured to the seats in front of him behind a small coffee table. For a moment Castiel and Balthazar stood still but eventually they took their seats by the table. BAlthazar thought about making a snide comment but remembered that he promised to let Cass do the talking.

"Well," Raphael began, "I'm glad you came." "I almost didn't." Castiel replied, his tone firm and business like, unlike the soft, care free tone Raphael was using. "But i knew that you'd have a reason to call off the battle and i wasn't about to let the war commence without getting some insight into what it is."

Raphael grinned, as if he didn't hear what the younger Angel said, "Castiel, my brother, respect is a valueable trait, i suggest you learn it." "I do respect you Raphael." Castiel told him, "I just don't like you and i'd prefer if we dropped the pretense and got to the real reason you called me here. I recall you said something about a truce?"

The grin disappeared from the Archangels face as quickly as it appeared and he sighed, "I appreciate someone whos all business." He said, "As we both know all too well, our brothers and sisters have been slaughtering each other everyday for almost two years now. It brings sadness to me and i hope to you, that our siblings have been killing each other like this. I wish for the fighting to end and that is the reason i called you here."

Castiel and Balthazar glanced at each other before the older Angel looked back at the Archangel, "And you have the solution?" He asked. Raphael nodded before answering, "I have a proposition for you. But first, as you have your right-hand man with you Castiel, i tthink it fair that i have mine here too. Virgil please join us." Raphael said, looking to the front of the room where Castiel and Balthazar stood a moment ago.

Virgil walked slowly and without saying a word took a seat in the empty chair beside Raphael. He was silent but he was staring at Balthazar with a hating glare. Castiel knew of the rivalry between Balthazar and Virgil. Virgil is a very prideful Angel, like Lucifer and Balthazar humiliated him when he stole all of Heavens Weapons from right out of his nose with barely any effort. In light of that humiliation, Virgil acted as though his meaning in life was to kill Balthazar.

"Alright," Raphael began, "Now that we are all here, let's get down to business. Castiel my proposition is this." He sighed before continuing, "The deal is you and all your rebellious followers surrender and leave Heaven for good. You find somewhere in the Universe, some random planet or moon and you live there, stay there and keep out of everyone elses business. I'll leave you all alone, you stay out of my way and i'll stay out of yours."

Raphael paused, letting his words sink into Castiels mind. Cass and Balthazar glance at each other before Castiel looked back at the Archangel, "And what is your price for this?" Raphael chuckled, "Why do you think i want anything in return? Don't you think ending the fighting will be enough for me?"

"I know you Raphael." Castiel said, quickly, not in the mood for the Archangels mind games, "You don't wish to end the war, you wish to win it. You want your own goals fulfilled after the war, to you the fighting is just a necessity to get your desired results."

Raphael looked angry and Castiel saw this but the younger Angel showed no fear. The Archangel took a moment before replying, "Fine, your right, i do want something. I want the Weapons, Castiel, the ones you're now in possession of. Hand them over, in exchange the fighting will end for good and i'll let you all go free to do whatever you want, as long as you don't get in the way of my plans, i'll leave you alone. Come on, brother, this is a very generous offer. You won't have another chance like this."

Castiel thought for a moment before replying, "And what of the Apocalapse, Michael and Lucifers fight on Earth." "The Apocalapse will go ahead as it should." Raphael answered, quickly and without hesitation, "After you give me the Weapons, i'm sure i'll find some way to open the the door to the cage. The armies of Heaven and Hell, behind Michael and Lucifer, will fight each other, with Earth, the home of filthy pathetic mud monkeys as the battlefield. The fight will destroy the human race and when Michael has killed Lucifer, Heaven will be free to return the planet Earth to the paradise it once was. Before our Father, in the one foolish decision he ever made, gave it to the humans for them to destroy and poison and reconstruct."

"Really Raphy? I thought they turned into quite the funland." Balthazar said, chuckling, but Cass could hear in his voice he understood the seriousness of the situation.

Raphael ignored Balthazar and stared at Castiel. Castiel replied in a desperate voice, as though he was trying to convince his older brother to see his point of view, "Raphael, you're opinion of our Fathers decision to make Earth the home of humanity doesn't matter. It was our Fathers decision and we should respect that."

"We did respect it Castiel. We did for a long time. But than our Father abandoned us, with no instructions and left an entire Heavenly Host without his guidance. At first i thought he was coming back but than i realised he wasn't, Michael did too. And then we finally realised what we hadn't even thought was possible had happened. Our Father had died. We were left here without him and we realised it was us that made the decisions now. Perhaps Michael more than myself, but still we decided what happened now. It's time for us to move on and evolve to a new era an era without our Father."

Castiel listened to his older brothers speech and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Raphael you can't just take over because our Father hasn't contacted you. because he hasn't intervened in anything, you can't just assume his place and make all the decisions."

"What he said." Balthazar said, pointing at his friend, but the other three Angels ignored him.

Raphael leaned forward staring at Castiel, who didn't break eye contact with the Archangel. "We're getting off topic Castiel. Brother, i want an answer now, do you accept my deal? Yes or No?"

"No."

The answer was so quick Raphael thought he had heard wrong but then realised he got the answer he had expected. he looked down and chuckled before standing up and making eye contact with Castiel, who along with Balthazar had stood up aswell.

"Humanity doesn't deserve the loyalty you give them Castiel. The sacrifices you make for them, they're all for nothing."

"Perhaps. But i don't think so. We are never going to agree on our views of humanity Raphael."

"I know brother." Raphael said, "It saddens me but you know what i have to do now. It must be done. The fighting will resume very soon and it will continue until me and my army wins."

"If thats what you want Raphael. But you aren't going to beat me i promise you that."

"You're both free to go, Castiel.

"We didn't need your permission asshole." Balthazar said, as both he and his close friend spread their wings and took flight.

* * *

><p>"What progress have we made Virgil." Raphael asked his lieutenant. "Progress is very slow sir. Their strength is slowly increasing but some days it decreases aswell. They can't help with your plan if we do not find some way to strengthen them."<p>

Raphael snarled and threw his drink into the fire place in the room. The flames flared when the alcohol splashed across them.

The Archangel sighed and sat down in his chair deep in thought. After a moment he looked back at Virgil who had stayed at ease.

"Virgil gather up a dozen of our strongest soldiers they are coming with us on a mission." "A mission sir?" Virgil asked, "Yes, to find an energy source to strengthen our subjects."

"Of course sir." Virgil said, not fully understanding the situation, "If i may aske sir, where are we going for this mission?"

Raphael looked at his lieutenant for a moment before replying.

"We're going to Hell."


	9. Chapter 9

**Heaven's War**

**Hey guys, sorry its taken so long to update. I'm gonna try and update more often. This story has been up for over a year now and i'm enjoying writing it, the storys going unfold a bit more the next few chapters. But though i've seen a few people add this story to their story alert, i've only gotten 2 reviews and the last one was almost a year ago now. I wanna know what you guys think of this story and constructive critiscism is welcomed. Please review because i dont know if anyone likes my story or not and i'd like to know so i can decide whether or not to keep writing or start a fresh story. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or added my story to their alerts!)**

"Hello Dean."

"Jesus!" Dean jolted, almost swirving of the road before regaining control. He looked to his right and saw his friend sitting their staring at him.

"Hey Cass." Dean sighed.

"Are you alright?"Yeah Cass, i'm, i'm good." Dean said, "How are you?" Castiel looked in front of him, watching all the otherr cars move past them. "I'm okay." He answered, "Where is Sam?"He's keeping busy. He's tracking a vamp in Omaha as we speak, i'm heading out there right now to meet up with him."Well i'd come if i could but..."No, no it's okay." Dean told him, "How are things going upstairs?"

"Not well." Castiel told him, "Things are a little better now that we've got the weapons to help us but Raphaels army outnumbers us, so we are at a disadvantage on the battlefields. I was going to join a battle but i thought i'd check in first."

Dean sighed, "Well look Cass, if there is anything me, Sam or Bobby can do to help..." Cass cut him off, "Thank you for offering Dean but the fight is in Heaven, that really negates any possibility of human help."

"Alright." Dean said, "Any word on Satan junior being alive?" Castiel glanced at his friend before answering, "I have a few of my soldiers walking the Earth, searching for him but they haven't found anything yet. I'd look for him myself but my soldiers need me in Heaven. Without me or Balthazar there, there is nowone to command them."

"Where is your frat buddy? Never really see you without him anymore."His current mission is on Earth. I haven't seen him in a few days, i should check in with him too before i return." Castiel paused before asking, "Is Meg still locked up in the panic room?"Yeah." Dean answered, "She asks us to feed her a couple meals a day, other than that we do our best to forget shes down there. If we don't figure out away to use her to get to Crowley soon, i think i'll just kill her. Its not like we need her."

"I think it would be wise to keep her alive, Dean. She may or may not be useful in finding Crowley but she could be useful in the future with different concerns. And she's not dangerous to us or anyone around us, because she needs our help, our protection from Crowley and my guess is alot of others too."

"She's a Demon, Cass."So is Crowley Dean. We used him and helped him during the Apocalapse too. And that was your idea Dean."

Dean remained silent, because he knew what his trenchcoated friend was saying was true.

After a moment Castiel broke the silence, "I need to go. Call me if you need me." And before Dean could say anything he heard the sound of flapping wings, he turned to where his friend was sitting and saw he was driving alone once again.

"Well goodbye to you to Cass."

* * *

><p>"Gotta say Red," Bobby spoke to trapped Demon, "For a filthy low-life hellspawn, you've seemed to turn yourself into a damn fine hunter. I don't know whether to kill ya or kiss ya." the Demon chuckled, "Oh please, kill me."It was you who dug ot that nest of vamps in Swan Valley wasn't it?" Bobby asked.<p>

"Nice work." Sam said.

"Eight of them in one go, roped and tied." the Demon bragged. "And then you took'em to Crowley right."Haha." the Demon chuckled, "Read the papers you redneck. The King is dead." Bobby laughed and tipped his bottle of holy water on the Demon. It growled in agony as it burnt him.

"Crowley is alive." Bobby said, seriously, "You prove it just by being you poor, dumb, jackass! Crowleys alive, his nets are still out, except now he's using you schmucks to hunt his monsters."

"Up yours!" the Demon snarled back at the hunter. Bobby looked to Sam and took the Demon killing knife from him. The Demon eyed it wearily as Dean walked into the room, calling for Sam. As Sam followed Dean, Bobby turned back to the Demon.

"Where is Crowley?" the Demon rolled his eyes at the hunter. "Nothing?" Bobby said, "Alright then Red, hold on to this for a bit?" Bobby slammed the knife into the Demons kneecap. He screamed in agony as his eyes turned black while Bobby left the room.

"Whats up?"I saw Cass, he popped in on me about two hours back." said Dean. "What'd you tell him?"Nothing," Dean said, angrily, "I told we were on some stupid Vamp hunt, he doesn't know we're getting close to Crowley." Dean sighed, "You know, he's our friend and we're lying to him through our teeth. I mean so he burned the wrong bones, so Crowley tricked him!"He's an Angel boy!" Bobby told him, "An Angel, a smart one and ever since the big man upstairs brought him back last time, he's a powerful one too. It's not like him to make a mistake like that."

"Look Dean," Sam said, "He's our friend to and i'd die for him, i would but we have to be smart about this. We'll find Crowley and than we'll see what happens with Cass, alright? We need to get this guy to talk now."

Dean shook his head at his brother and friends words and walked into the room with the Demon. "Where is Crowley, dickbag?"Up yours!"

Dean took hold of the knife in the Demons kneecap and twisted it. The Demon screamed and screamed louder when Dean moved the knife through his leg. "UH!" the Demon screamed, "I don't know where Crowley is."

"Are you sure about that?" Bobby asked, "Cause we can twist all the way to next summer."I never even met him." sobbed the Demon, "I don't deal with Crowley direct."Well who do you deal with."The dispatcher." the Demon sobbed, "A Demon named Allisworth."

"Where can we find him?" asked Sam. "I don't know. We contact him through the blood cup ritual."Ok whatever that is." Dean rolled his eyes, "If Demons are being dispatched to catch monsters for Crowley, what monsters are they going after? Where are they looking?"

"Everywhere." the Demon said, clearly given up on trying not to break, "We're searching all over the world for them. All i know is there supposed to be a big hunt on this Friday night. Ten of us are going to be dispatched for one hunt."

"If you can take out a full nest of Vamps by yourself, why would Crowley send ten Demons for one hunt?" asked Bobby, "Because its supposed to be a strong monster. Alot of us think its an Alpha."Oh thats just great, to get a new lead on Crowley we gotta take on ten Demons and the big kahuna of an entire monster species, thats just great." Dean said with sarcasm.

"What Alpha is it?" asked Sam sitting down on a chair. The Demon stayed silent. Bobby grabbed the knife and twisted it again. "WHICH ALPHA IS IT?"

"The Alpha Werewolf!" The Demon yelled'in pain, "The full moons this friday, the plan was to track it down by listening for it's howl."You Demons can't hear all across the globe, so where is this Alpha supposed to be at on friday?"

"Allisworth said the mission was going to be in New York." This confused the three hunters. Creatures like werewolves subconciously preferred to stay in small towns or remote areas, so their was less chance of witnesses on the full moon.

"Well Red." Bobby began, "Thanks for all the info now that you've given it, your no use to us anymore." He said taking the knife from the Demons leg. The Demon struggled against the chains holding but it was pointless and Bobby shoved the knife into the Demons heart. An orange light flashed in the Demons eyes as he died.

"Well it looks like we're going to the Big Apple." Dean said, "Hold on," Sam began, "We don't have super hearing like Demons do, we're not going to be able hear a werewolves howl in a city that big, with what, ten million people there."

The three hunters knew this was true and remained quiet till Dean broke the silence. "No but we have Meg and Cass. They'd be able to hear it." Dean said. "I don't like bringing Cass in on this."Bobby said, "If Cass is working with Crowley, we're just gonna tell him we're closing in on his partner in crime?"Yeah but he's not working with Crowley, so we have no reason to keep this from him." said Dean, angrily.

"Deans right Bobby. We can't do this without Cass."

Bobby reached for the glass of scotch next to him and raised it in a toast, "Team Free Will is back again i guess."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I tried to write this scene where they asked Cass to help them find the Alpha Werewolf and the Demons with it like half a dozen times, but i was never happy with it so i skipped it to where they find the Alpha and the Demons.)**

"Hey i dont care," Allisworth said, to the Demon through the blood-filled cup, "Alright, i want you to get down to New Mexico and bag me that Wendigo." He turned to another cup and replied to the message he heard from it, "Because the King says we're done with them okay."

Allisworth picked up the telephone beside him after it's first ring, "F.B.I, Thomas speaking." He said in a polited business tone, "Absolutely i sent them, thanks for calling to check. You have a good day now, bye-bye."

"Hey!" Allisworth called to the two Demon who had left a tied up monster in the middle of the room, "No not i nhere ya friggin yetti, out back." He sighed and looked down before looking back at the two Demons.

Castiel walked quickly into the room and before either of the two Demons could move grabbed them by the throat and chokeslammed them on to the floor. He placed his hands on their four heads and a whit flash of light camed from their eyes as he destroyed them. He than looked to the Demon at the desk at the back of the room.

"Oh hell." Allisworth said, before smoking out of his vessel, trying to escape the Angel, but before he could leave Castiel grabbed the smoke by his hand and forced it back into the man and kept his hand on the Demons face, destroying him.

As he stepped back from the Demon, his friends entered the house.

"Not bad Cassie." Balthazar said, "Three of them in one go, not bad at all."Hey wait a minute," Bobby said, "You killed all of the Demons. Now we have no lead to finding Crowley!"I'm sure the King would pop in here now and again."said Meg, "Now we just got to wait until he does."

"That could be days, weeks even," Bobby snarled, "And thats if you don't fly off and tell your butt buddy that we're here waiting for him you stupid dick!" The hunter said to Cass. "Excuse me, old man?" Balthazar asked, taking a step towards the hunter but Castiel placed an arm on his shoulder. "What are you talking about Bobby?" asked Castiel, "I'm to talking about you working with that dick King Crowley." Bobby shot back at him.

"And why would you think that?" Castiel asked, calmly, but Sam answered before Bobby, "Look Cass, we were just thinking that maybe you let Crowley live, back at the ware house and you torched the wrong bones, we just didn't think yoi'd make mistake like that."

Castiel remained silent as the three hunters stared at him for a moment before he spoke, "Okay, i undertsand that you think i may be the perfect tool and can't make a mistake or be outsmarted but your wrong. Crowley was smart keeping decoy bones close to him to keep him safe from his enemies. I'm not working with Crowley and i didn't let him live. Believe me, Sam, Dean, Bobby... If i were working with him, i wouldn't keep it from you, because despite what you believe, i don't care what you think about my actions."

Balthazar chuckled, "It's about time you reminded them your not their manservant."

"Hey, look Cass Dean began, but Castiel raised a hand for silence, "We will forget about this. I see no more reason to discuss this."

"Well what are we going to do now Cass?" Balthazar asked his brother, "We can't wait down here for days or weeks, you've got an army to command up there!" He said pointing upwards to the Heavens.

"Your right." Castiel told his brother, "I'm sure there is something around here that will lead us to Crowley. We do have what Crowley wants, the Alpha Werewolf." He said pointing to the tied up monster in the middle of the room.

"Well that settle it." Dean said, "Crowleys gonna want the Alpha, it's a pretty big fish. So we hold it till Crowley comes for it and then we kill'em both."

Suddenly Deans phone rang inside his jacket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. which says, Lisa calling.

"It's Lisa." He said to his friends around him, "Hello, Lisa."

"Hello Dean." said a familiar voice, that wiped the small smile of Deans face. "Whos this?" Dean asked, knowing he'd heard the voice before but not being able to put his finger on it.

"Really Dean, you've forgotten me already?"

"You son of a bitch! Crowley!" Dean explode into the phone, "I swear if youb hurt them Crowley cut him off, "You'll what Dean? You and ya mates will hunt me down and kill, yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before. But you're hunting me down any way, so nothings changed now."

"What do you want?" Dean asked, glancing around at his friends who all had expression of anger and surprise on their faces. "Well Dean, i thought that would be pretty obvious." Crowley said, "Ya see when one of my employees go missing, and the trail of a Demon whore goes cold, i can only come to one conclusion. The Demon whore has ratted me out to another pack of my enemies. See i knew you'd be coming after me, so i set the bait and waited till the bait went missing and than made this little phone call. i had no problems with you boys, even after you tried to kill me, i left you's alone but when you find out i'm still alive, you still come after me. Yo ever heard the expression, don't poke the bear?"

"You still haven't told me what you wanted Crowley?" Dean said, after the Demon had finished his rant. He heard Crowley sigh into the phone.

"You see, it's very simple Dean, you have something i want, i have something that you want, it's a simple swap at a location of my choosing. Bring the Alpha, i'll bring your girlfriend and her offspring."

"Fine!" Dean snarled, "Where and when?"I'll text you the location tomorrow." Crowley answered, "Oh and remember Dean, i want the Alpha, in good enough condition to talk. Liquid silver keeps them tamed but if that Alpha isn't in good enough condition to tell me where Purgatory is, i guarantee you, your girl and her boy ain't gonna be in any condition to do anything. Bring the Alpha unharmed and i'll treat Lisa and Ben like royalty."

"Alright!" Dean shouted, "Alright but they better be okay or i'm gonna chop this wolfs fucking head off! "Text you tomorrow Dean," Crowley said, ignoring Deans threat, "See ya soon."

"Fuck!" Dean shouted, snapping his phone shut, "He's got Lisa and Ben."Shit!" Sam and Balthazar grunted in unison as Bobby muttered, "Balls!"

"But how did he get to them?" Balthazar asked, looking at Castiel"but Dean spoke before the Angel could reply, "I don't know how he found, the point is he has the and we need to get them back!"

Balthazar turned to the angry hunter, annoyed, "No arguments there asshole, i never said we wouldn't get them backm what i'm wondering is _how _he took them!"

"Calm down, everyone!" Castiel said, firmly, "Balthazar, go to Lisa and Bens residents and check to see if Ariel and Thor are alive and if they are, find out how Crowley got past them. Meg, you go with him, _now!"_

Balthazar turned to Meg and placed a hand on the Demons shoulder, "Lets go, bitch." And with the usual flapping of wings, Castiel and the three hunters were alone in the room, Dean staring at Castiel.

"Who the hell are Ariel and Thor?" "They're Angels. Soldiers of mine, that i assigned to watching over Lisa and Ben, living on the same street. If Crowley got to Lisa and Ben, he would've had to get threw them. Ariel and Thor wouldn't disobey my orders, so my guess is, if Crowley has Lisa and Ben, Ariel and Thor are dead." He bowed his head at this, as he knew he had just lost two more of his soldiers, his kin.

"When did you send Angels to spy on my family?" asked, Dean. "Almost a year ago." Castiel answered, "We need to go and prepare for the exchange." "What exchange?" Bobby and Sa asked, at the same time. Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration, "Crowley wants the Alpha in exchange for Lisa and Ben. He'll tell us where to meet him tomorrow."

"Dean, we can't just give Crowley the Alpha." Bobby said, "We can't just let him pop open Purgatory." "It'll take awhile before he finds a door to Purgatory, Bobby." Castiel stated, "There isn't a creature alive today that knows how to open Purgatory. The Alphas may have the answers but i doubt they know their the key."

"Look!" Dean said, "We get back Lisa and Ben, even if i have to give Crowley this stupid dog, i'm not gonna lose them." "We'll get them back, Dean." Sam said to his brother, "I promise."

Castiel walked over to the the tied up Alpha. He pointed his hand at the unconcious wolf and the ropes holding him were suddenly replaced with pure silver chains.

"They'll hold him for awhile." Castiel told the hunters, "When he wakes up he'll break out of them slowly, so you should get some liquid silver and try to keep him weak and unconcious. The Alpha Werewolf has its strength and ability to change constantly, they don't need a full moon."

"Great, so what are you going to do?" asked Dean, "I'll retuen to Heaven." Castiel answered, "Pray for me when Crowley contacts you. I'll come with you to ensure Lisa and Ben return safely."

Dean sighs, "Thanks Cass." "Do you wish for me to return you all home?"" Castiel asked. "Thats probably best." Bobby said, "I wouldn't wanna risk that Alpha getting loose while travelling."

"As you wish." The Angel said. The next thing the three hunters knew, they were standing in Bobbys living room, with the unconcious Alpha lying beside them but Castieol wasn't there with them.

As Bobby chained the Alpha up in the panic room and Sam went to bed to get some sleep, Dean sat at Bobby desk with a glass of whiskey, know for sure he wasn't gonna get any sleep tonight.

**A/N: Please review. I know this chapter focused on Crowley with basically no Raphael, bu their both gonna play major roles in this story. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
